The Limited Suprise
by KushinKai
Summary: i get to go to neopia! and meet real pets!!! yu-gi-oh characters appear breifly. ^_^ R&R!! oh, and i am Kat. **chapter two up!**
1. I go to Neopia!

KK: I don't own anyone here because of the fact that I don't own neopets, these krawks don't really exist, and I don't own my mom or my friend taylor. but.. I gusess I own me.  
  
mokuba: we're hear toooooo!!!!!!! whhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!  
  
KK: and i don't own mokuba or any of the other yugioh characters that follow me around.  
  
yuugi: correct!! ^_^  
  
KK:v.v0  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Limited Suprise  
By Kat  
  
Today was an average day. Kat woke up, went to the bathroom, and got on neopets. She checked the weather, then the neocam.   
  
"Radical! What is that??"  
  
The neocam had a picture of a yellow oval... 'it must be a chia!' Kat thought.  
  
She went to the news page and read -Neopet merchendise, at LIMITED TOO! Kat screamed. She had two limited too's right near where she lived! she had to go.  
  
"Mum, mum!" kat screamed as she ran down into her moms room.  
  
"Kat... its 6:30, let me sleep...."  
  
"But mum! They have neopets stuff in Limited too!!!!"  
  
"just... go ask taylor if her mom'll take you.... let me sleep."  
  
Kat sighed. Her mum just wasn't a morning person.  
  
She ran over to the computer and signed onto AIM. Taylor was on! Kat quickly instant messaged her friend.  
  
***********************************  
  
kat: hey, taylor, ya there??  
  
taylor: oh hi kat! your up early.  
  
Kat: i always do this! anyway, i gotta favor.  
  
taylor: what is it?  
  
Kat: my mum is too tired, can your mum and you come over and take me to limited too?  
  
taylor: why there? you don't like shopping for clothes.  
  
kat: they have neopets things!!!  
  
taylor:WHOAA!!!  
  
kat: like notebooks bracelets and plushies! we've gotta go!  
  
taylor: oh, okay. I'll be there at 10  
  
kat: thanks! bye  
  
**************************  
  
Kat sighed. 10 was a long way away. She got on geocities and worked on her website.  
  
~~~  
  
It was finally 10. kat was jumping around madly. she couldn't wait. then she heard a honk of a car.  
  
"Just a minute!!!" she yelled.  
  
she ran into her mums room.  
  
"Mum, taylor is gonna go with me to limited too. is it okay? we're leaving now."  
  
"mmmm-hmmm... sure... whatever...."  
  
"Thanks mum! luv ya!" kat ran out and met taylor in the car. Soon they were driving down the road.  
  
"did you look at the neocam thingy today?" taylor asked.  
  
"yah, I saw the chia there."  
  
"you wanna get one?"  
  
"huh?"  
  
"I said, do you wanna get a chia?"  
  
"yah... sure I guess."  
  
"i'm gonna get an aisha."  
  
"cool" i said.   
  
~~~  
  
When we got in the limited there were lots of people crowding around this one thing.   
  
"that must be where the neopets are!" taylor said.  
  
kat was already running over to the neopets.  
  
She gasped. There were so many things! She didn't know what to get!   
  
"Taylor, c'mere! this is totally rad!"  
  
They both gazed at the assortment of wonders before them.  
  
"I know what I want!" Kat yelled!  
  
She pulled out lots of money from her pocket and grabed and cham neclace, a notebook, and a yellow chia plushie. She raced up to the front desk and shoved the stuff and the money at the lady.  
  
"this is what i want!" kat gasped.  
  
"No need to yell, ma'am." the lady said.  
  
"I'm not a ma'am. I'm a kid!"  
  
But the lady wasn't paying attention. Kat looked back. taylor was grabbing an aisha and a note book and a charm bracelet.  
  
the lady handed kat back her stuff.  
  
"whoaa..." kat stared at the things.  
  
The charm neclace she bought had a happy negg charm, a kougra charm, a fyora charm, a usul charm, an eyrie, a skeith, a bruce, a draik, and a krawk. It was so cool.  
  
while kat stared at her stuff taylor had bought her things.   
  
"ready to go??" taylor asked.  
  
"huh? wha-what? oh, sure... yah." kat was spaced.  
  
~~~  
  
Kat was at home puting on the charm neclace. the chia and the notebook were beside her.  
  
"this is the coolest!" she squealed.  
  
kat smiled when the neclece clicked.she then picked up a blue mechanical pencil and her new notebook. she wrote these words:  
  
If I had an account that had lotta np and I didn't get all baby neopets, I would definatly get 4 krawks. This is what the family would be like.   
  
GrapefruitJJ  
  
azure_skie  
  
hieard_flame  
  
yukito_sama  
  
  
  
she put down the pencil and touched the krawk charm on her neclace. It started to glow.   
  
"cool!" she said. she thought it was just a cool glow in the dark feature, but then the ground disapeared, and she started to fall/tdinto darkness. She saw a light and started to swim toward it. but she hit something and got knocked out.  
  
~~~  
  
she woke up to see the ceiling. she was lying in a soft bed. it was made out of.. bamboo? She didn't know. 'where am I?' she thought.  
  
She twisted around, and saw that the walls were wood, the carpet was soft and cushy. There were lamps and things. And a door. She got up and slowly walked to the door. Suddenly she stepped on something and tripped. It was the chia plushie. and her notebook was there too. Where was she?  
  
She picked up her stuff and put it on the bed. then she continued toward the door. but just before she opened it, it crashed open. A striped krawk was standing there looking up at her.   
  
"Yippee! Grapefruit, flame, skie, come see! She's awake!!"  
  
kat almost fainted. A krawk. There in front of her. Just... standing there. It was real. She knew it. But how....?  
  
"Whats the problem, yukito??" a fire krawk ran up beside the striped one.  
  
"She's awake! Look, she's all better!!"  
  
Kat swallowed. "Wh-who are you??"  
  
The two krawks stared at her.   
  
Then another came. And Another. They were purple and cloud.  
  
"Duh! We're krawks!" the cloud one said.  
  
"She must have amnesia," the striped one said.  
  
"Well, if she has amnesia, she wouldn't know know our names. Kat, do you remember our names?" the purple one asked.  
  
Kat tried to think. She must be dreaming. Well, if this was a dream she might as well have fun with it.  
  
she picked up her notebook at flipped it to the first page. There was what she had written. It was right there. These were the krawks she had just drawn.   
  
"You," she pointed to the striped krawk. "you are yukito_sama... you are hieard_flame... your grapefruitJJ and you and azure_skie."  
  
"See? She doesn't have amnesia!!" grapefruitJJ stuck his tounge out at yukito_sama.  
  
"Why am I here with you? I just made you up! You don't exist on neopets.com!!" kat didn't understand.  
  
"Look," azure_skie sighed. "Have you noticed anything??"  
  
"Is that a trick question??" kat still didn't get it.  
  
"Right after you drew us in the notebook and touched the krawk charm, you fell into black. Now, this may be hard to understand, but you got taken to neopia."  
  
Kat pinched herself. "ow!!" She grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Don't try that!"hieard_flame yelled. "This is real! If you keep doing that you'll hurt yourself."  
  
kat walked over to the bed and picked up her notebook.  
  
"What are you doing?" yukito sama asked as she ran over to kat.  
  
"Lemmie see if your lying or not." kat pulled a pencil out of her pocket and picked up the notebook. she started to write.  
  
*************  
  
Hello taylor. This is weird.  
  
*************  
  
Kat sighed. "I can't believe I actually believed you for a minute!" She pinched herself again. "Yow!!!"  
  
"Stop it! Your really gonna hurt yerself!" yukito_sama grabbed her hand.  
  
Kat didn't believe it. Yukito was warm, she was real, she was flesh and blood. Not like the ones on her computer. Kat suddenly felt bliss inside of her. This was a real krawk. She was in neopia. These were her real neopets. They were real. She was in neopia. A krawk, next to her. She felt it.  
  
"Kat! Kat, ya there? Hello?" GrapefruitJJ said as he ran over. The other krawks ran over too.  
  
"Look at your notebook!" grapefruitJJ ordered.  
  
Kat saw what was really strange. What she had written had turned blue, and more text had come up.  
*******************  
  
Hello taylor. This is weird.  
  
You'll get used to it.  
  
*******************  
  
"am I seeing what I think I'm seeing??" kat stared at the page.  
  
"Yes! Will you please start believing what you see?" hieard_flame was getting annoyed.  
  
"But how did she know what I was talking about? And how to use her notebook? Did she make pets too....?"  
  
"She came over here earlier. When you were still knocked out. Her pets got her to somehow, believe this stuff faster than you. She's pretty used to it now. Nice girl she is..." azure_skie leaned over and looked at the notebook.  
  
"This is just like instant messanger!" Kat pulled out her pencil and started to write again.  
  
**********************  
  
Hi! I can't believe all of this!! did you really come over to see me?  
  
**********************  
  
Kat waited. Then the other message came up.  
  
********************  
  
yah. Glad your awake. You have a nice neohome.  
  
cool! do I have a neogarden?  
  
yup.  
  
radical!  
  
do you wanna meet somewhere? bring your krawks. You still haven't seen my pets ;).  
  
Yah! okay!! how about at pizzaroo?  
  
sure. I've already been out as you know. Your pets'll have to help you.  
  
I can handle it!!  
  
okay, okay. And bring your notebook and stuff! is 3:00pm good?  
  
sure. c ya.  
  
c ya kat.  
  
*************************  
  
kat smiled.  
  
"did you guys see that?? that was so rad!"  
  
"yeah! c'mon, lets go by the bank and get some np to buy some pizza." yukito_sama started to walk out the door.  
  
"No, I mean how I was talking to her!"  
  
"You mean the fact that you write illegibly?" GrapefruitJJ smiled.  
  
"JJ! C'mon, she's just gettin' used to this!" azure_skie frowned at grapefruitJJ.  
  
"I'm sorry. But we've gotta hurry. We've gotta drop by the bank!" grapefruitJJ ran over to yukito_sama and they ran out the door. azure_skie followed.  
  
"wait! I haven't even left this room yet! I don't know this neighborhood!" kat screamed.  
  
hieard_flame smiled and took kat's hand. 'he's so warm....' "They forgot, but i'll help ya. Thanks for making me by the way."  
  
Kat smiled at hieard_flame. "well, lets go!"  
  
~~~  
  
After they stopped by the bank they ran over to pizzaroo.  
  
"I hope we won't be late!" Kat said. "Ahh!! She looked at her watch. It was 6:00pm! "Its 6! We're 3 hours late! oh no!!"  
  
"Shh!" hieard_flame hissed. "We're attracting attention. Your watch isn't set for neopia time. Its 3 now."  
  
"here," yukito_sama said. "lemmie set it for you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
KK: I am not planning on doing more chapters.... just..... well i dunno. but i will be adding onto this if i feeeeel like it. ^_^  
  
yami: I feeeeeeeeel like having some candy.  
  
KK: NO!!! O.O  
  
yami: v.v 


	2. I go to Pizzaroo

KK: like, thx for da reviews!!!! i don't own neopets k? oh and i don't own yu-gi-oh...  
  
mokuba: how did you know we'd be here??  
  
KK: ~_^  
  
yuugi: darn.  
  
KK: like, glad u like my story. thx for reviewing if u did and if u didn't.. DO IT!!! lol.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
After they stopped by the bank they ran over to pizzaroo.  
  
"I hope we won't be late!" Kat said. "Ahh!! She looked at her watch. It was 6:00pm! "Its 6! We're 3 hours late! oh no!!"  
  
"Shh!" hieard_flame hissed. "We're attracting attention. Your watch isn't set for neopian time. Its 3 now."  
  
"here," yukito_sama said. "lemmie set it for you."  
  
"hey!!!"  
  
Kat looked and saw taylor standing near the entrance to pizzaroo. She didn't have her pets with her. Kat ran up to her friend.  
  
"Yo! Wheres your pets??"  
  
"Inside. C'mon, I already ordered."   
  
Kat and her krawks followed taylor inside. She smiled as she sniffed the air. The place smelled all 'italian-ee'. Kat and azure_skie walked up to the front to order, as taylor and hieard_flame, yukito_sama, and grapefruitJJ sat down at a table.   
  
"Welcome to de pizzaroo!!" the green blumaroo with a mustashe grinned. He had said pronounced pizza 'pee-suh' in stead of 'peet-za'. Kat giggled and azure_skie smiled.  
  
"I'll order for me and the krawks, because I know what they like."  
  
"Okay." Kat turned back to the blumaroo. " I'd like to have... hmm...Chyrsaberry Pizza looks good." Kat pointed at the pizza behind the glass counter. It was purple and green, very exotic.  
  
"And I would like Starfish pizza."  
  
Kat was confused again. "But what about JJ and the others??"  
  
"Starfish pizza is one of those expensive 8 slices pizzas." azure_skie said, pointing to one of the Starfish Pizzas. It was purple and had yellow-ish orange stars all over it.  
  
Kat frowned. "Shouldn't we buy something cheaper??"  
  
"you don't seem to understand. We're verrrry rich. Didn't you hear taylor say we have a nice neohome??"  
  
"Umm.." the green blumaroo said. "Is that what you want? 1 Starfish Pizza and a Chyrsaberry Pizza?"  
  
"Yes please," answered Kat politey.  
  
"You are number 438. Have a good time!" the blumaroo grinned a huge grin.  
  
Kat and azure_skie walked over to the table that taylor and the others were sitting at.  
  
"Taylor, what is that?" Kat asked, pointing to the slice of red pizza taylor was eating. It had a sky blue crust.  
  
" A slice of Flaming Fire Faerie Pizza." taylor answered between bites.  
  
"Your pets are sweet, taylor." grapefruitJJ smiled.  
  
"oh! your pets!! can I see them??" kat questioned taylor.  
  
"oh, yah sure." taylor ducked under the table and came out with four bouncing pets in her arms. A green baby buzz, a baby grundo, a baby aisha and baby blumaroo. They were all chewing on bits of pizza. "Theres squeeegeee the buzz, void_master the grundo, leelool the aisha and italianno the blumaroo."  
  
"There so sweet!!" azure_skie grinned as she let squeeegeee lick her fingers.  
  
"The green blumaroo at the front really liked itali here," taylor smiled as she tickled the baby blumaroo. "And his name. Italianno."  
  
" I like that name too," kat agreed.  
  
"so do aie!!" italianno slurred.   
  
"Order number 438!!!" the green blumaroo shouted.  
  
"Thats us!! I'll go get the food." Kat rushed up to the counter.  
  
"Have a nice meal, ma'am." He handed her the pizzas.  
  
"Thank you sir." Kat took the pizzas and walked back to the table.  
  
"So, Kat, how'd you get here??" taylor asked as she took another slice of her Flaming Fire Faerie Pizza.  
  
"I don't really know," kat said as she muched on her Chyrsaberry Pizza.  
  
"I was writing in my new notebook, you know the one I got from limited too, drawing my krawk friends. Then I everything was black and I got knocked out. Next thing I know, I'm here!" she was starting to like the Chyrsaberry Pizza.  
  
yukito_sama looked confused. "Are you sure you didn't do anything after you drew us?? In order for you magical stuff to work, you have to use it right."  
  
"What are you talking about??"  
  
"When you write something in the notebook, you have to touch a charm if you want to create it. And the right charm, too."  
  
"Oh! Now I remember! I touched the krawk charm on my neclace right before I fell. And it started to glow, too." She lifted up her neclace and showed yukito_sama.  
  
"Yes. And everysingle item you bought there has a power too." Yukito_sama got another slice of pizza.  
  
"Then what does my chia plushie do?"  
  
"I don't know. Your gonna have to wait and see."  
  
Kat sighed. But then she remembered something she wanted to ask. "How did I chat with taylor??"  
  
"The notebooks can do lots of things. Like talking to someone else." yukito_sama was really enjoying his pizza.  
  
"We cun comunicade dat waay," squeeegeee slurred.  
  
"Good Idea, Squeeeg." Taylor pat the little buzz on the head. "So we won't lose each other."  
  
"Yeah! But one problem..." Kat sighed again. "How do we get back home??"  
  
There was silence. "I think you need to find that out.." grapefruitJJ hugged kat. "But I wish you could stay forever."  
  
"So do I..." Kat smiled. "But once we know how to get back, we can come here anytime!"  
  
"yippeeeee!!!" yukito_sama huggled Kat.  
  
Everyone had finished their pizza. "So, where should we go now??" kat asked.  
  
"Well... lets have some fun!" taylor smiled and started to get her pets and put them in their travel case.  
  
"Yeah! Lets go to the other worlds!!" Kat got up and helped taylor.  
  
"Sure! I've got a map right here," hieard_flame showed them the map. "Let go to the closest place. Meridell!"  
  
"Yeah. We can go east." Kat started to walk out.  
  
taylor followed with her pet and kats pets close behind. "Lets catch a neobus!!"  
  
Kat, taylor, and all the pets walked on the dirt road trying to find a neobus.   
  
"A neobus!!" void_master slurred happily.  
  
Everyone ran into the bus. They were gonna explore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
KK: that was chapter two.  
  
yami: good work, KK.  
  
KK: thank you. Please review this chapter too!  
  
ryou: she'll right more soon.  
  
KK: ^_^ 


End file.
